vampirewarsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Sir Speshkitty
Welcome to the Wiki, you should be a sysop now. I hope you enjoy your time here :) and thanks for your help so far. Trophies Hi, ive started to style trophies as vw page lookout. I have not experience in wiki table size and align. If you would formated text to 2row x Ncolumn table, i would upload the pictures to them. Szőr Dixtroy 11:11, January 3, 2010 (UTC) I cant upload trophy_defense_1.png, this error came up: Files of the MIME type "application/x-php" are not allowed to be uploaded. Dont know what to do. File is downloadable from: http://facebook6.vampires.static.zynga.com/63672/graphics/trophies/trophy_defense_1.png Szőr Dixtroy 16:53, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Thx for upload, nice new outfit. Ill upload pics, but there are some, what i have not reached yet, eg 3 judge ones, and high missions. Due to i am a working man, maybe tomorrow all trophies will uploaded, what i have. Szőr Dixtroy 21:12, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Abilities Hiya, thanks so much for your help so far. For the abilities template would it be better to have it as if they were arranged by type (Attack/Defence/Movement as the column header then separate them into how they are acquired with a rew distinction? It's just there's so many ways of getting them now :) (Store abilities (Level/skill ranking), rare abilities from missions, chest abilities, gamble abilities, favour point abilities, santas gifts etc.). I appreciate your help so much though. 卐 09:08, 31 May 2009 (UTC) *Oh, I've seen what you've done after I went to edit it. They are coloured according to what they are :) You just couldn't see with all the redlinks. 卐 09:15, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Absence Sorry I haven't been on the wiki as much as I want to be; Year 12 is taking up alot of my time. Would you like me to make you a bureaucrat so you can do anything you want (except ban me) if you need to? 10:34, 19 July 2009 (UTC) Bureaucrat I haven't been on for a long time so I've made you a bureaucrat ;). You can do anything that I can so I hope it helps. 08:54, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Sidebar Hi Sir Speshkitty. Since you have bureaucrat permissions, would it be possible for you to add the new Missions (Stalker and Vindicator) to the Siderbar? Thanks, Ultimate Frog-Man 20:59, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Help Hey, this is Nic from the Wikia Gaming Helper staff. Just thought I'd make an offer to you that if there is anything that you need help on this Wiki, even if it's just adding content. Feel free to ask. - Wagnike2 19:30, December 1, 2009 (UTC) IP Vandal: 157.157.231.232 Hi Sir Speshkitty. We've started to draw a few vandals. Fortunately, they haven't been very prolific. If you think it's worth it, a temporary block on might be in order. Best, Ultimate Frog-Man 01:13, December 5, 2009 (UTC) IP Vandal 84.193.202.41 Alas, here's another one: . --Ultimate Frog-Man 22:15, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Triumphant return! I have reentered the online world after conquering year 12. Thankfully I passed all of my subjects and even came out top of my school in maths on a VHA4 (On the VLA-VHA scale) :D. Hopefully you won't mind me coming back in sporadic intervals? As I looked around I noticed one contributor who seemed to stand out above most, and I was wondering if you would agree with me in making Ultimate Frog-Man an admin? On another note I am progressing through the Navy application progress and if all goes well I should be on schedule to enter as a Clearance Diver early March. http://i384.photobucket.com/albums/oo288/rorymj/Forum/Signaturesmall.png 13:55, December 12, 2009 (UTC) :Fable Wiki eh.... "meep". Have you seen the What's Hot adbanner? :D It says we have a 210% increase in readership. http://i384.photobucket.com/albums/oo288/rorymj/Forum/Signaturesmall.png 13:53, December 21, 2009 (UTC) (I shall fix my signature soon.) http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/3/30/What%27s-Hot-Gaming.jpg?1 Muahaha :D I have picturegraphic evidence. http://i384.photobucket.com/albums/oo288/rorymj/Forum/Signaturesmall.png 05:20, December 22, 2009 (UTC) :* The What's Hot banner will only show up if you aren't logged in currently. They are working on it showing up when you are logged in too, but right now there is a glitch in that. But congrats on the increase in viewership! Keep up the good work. - Wagnike2 20:21, December 28, 2009 (UTC) ::That's awesome! I suppose that the holiday event probably drove more people to check out the Wikia. I wish I had better access during the holidays, but there was just no way for me to keep up with the event in real time. Anyway, here's to more traffic! Woo hoo! --Ultimate Frog-Man 03:02, January 5, 2010 (UTC) New Skin/Front Page Hello again. Hope things are going well. This is Nic from Wikia gaming. We have been working on Facebook based games giving them new skins and front pages. Trying to increase traffic to these pages. And we noticed that perhaps your front page/skin could use an overhaul. Currently this is what I have as far as your front page goes - it's not any huge changes - but, I tried to incorporate your original design with the new touches. See it here: User:Wagnike2/mainpagetest. Let me know what you think about it so far/what needs work/etc. - Wagnike2 20:20, December 28, 2009 (UTC) :* Also, we were thinking about using this Skin. It seems to fit the Vampire thing perfectly. It's dark, but has red to represent Blood. Does this work for you? - Wagnike2 20:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I love the game and I love history and learning. I thought giving a bit of mythology and folklore would be a great chance ot have fun with the game and learning. I will keep up the hard work. :-) --Bdawg98 01:31, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Combat Need some pointers on combat in VWars. Why do some players have higher kill than others?Michellejo63 03:55, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Halp Plz The Blood Magic article is about blood magic, but it is entitled "Mandy" therefore I can't create a page specific to mandy. I'd like to be able to capture her in one article instead of several ones. Can you move blood magic to another article or simply change the title to "Mandy" so I can get started? Mandy is bigger than just blood magic and I'd like to be able to express that. Thanks, bye. Mashuga31 20:00, May 16, 2010 (UTC) Sidebar Additions Hello; I believe you have permission to edit the Sidebar ; could you please add the 2 new Minions and 6 Events? Thanx in advance! Minions: *Vampire Cow *Mobster Events: *Feed the Starving Reindeer *New York *Earn Lilith's Favor *MandyLand *The 4 Horsemen *New Orleans -Adam weiler 17:28, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Add Zombie Chef to Minion List on leftside nav I probably don't have the privileges to do it myself, but I just don't see how to add it on the nav list btw, my signature is from my liricwiki page, we were 'adopted' by wikia :P -- 20:48, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep, don't have the rights: You do not have permission to edit this page, for the following reason: This page provides interface text for the software, and is locked to prevent abuse. -- 20:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Huh, my sig broke on the transfer? -- 20:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Yay! ty, btw, I updated your minions template :) -- 20:54, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Nice update on the Minions, where do I find stuff on the "if" you mentioned? -- 21:12, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Add Card Shark to Minion List on Sidebar I don't have stats yet as I found it, but could you add it on the sidebar? I already put it on your minions template, ty -- 15:29, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Should This be Gotten Rid Of? Should the Zynga Exploits page be gotten rid of? It seems out of place. -- 08:56, September 20, 2010 User talk:Garchomp87 New Skin FYI, it looks like we're back at Square One in terms of customizing the look of the wiki. I will see if there's an explanation of how to replicate the old sidebar information in the new skin. --Ultimate Frog-Man 19:03, November 6, 2010 (UTC) Thnx 501 of each powerful ability how come i have a clan who have 501 of each psychopomps, Invoke Amdusias, and Conjure Paimons. Her name is Enma Ai. How diid she win it? hi please what is the id number for new heros on akems gamble?MIZZBISH 00:15, November 8, 2011 (UTC) Hi how are you and can you send a message back how to get point. Thanks Sincerly your friend; Coolguy369 Hi Sir Speshkitty! Plz change the reward for 1st tier missions in Kopavogur, Iceland. The reward is Silvered Tongue, not Rogue Rider No problem :) Thanks for welcoming :) --KapitankaNemo Thanks for the welcome, I love this site, so useful, I've been playing a while now, should have done this a long time ago.xxBethlogan100 04:21, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi Does anyone know the code to add on the VP Collectable request wish list for Amplify Pain. I still need 5 to complete a mission and can't seem to get ahold of any. Thanks 19:01, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Hello and thanks for saying Hello I am just returning the Hello, anyway I am curious if you happen to know what the deal is whit the 3FP VW ability Links have they permanently blocked them, or are we inclucing everyone who comments on each of the pages offensive, defensive, and movement just going about it all wrong, if this is a question I shouldnt ask Feel free to give me a severe tounge lashing or key board smack, anyway the link a friend shared with me is what led me to the Vampire Wars Wiki searching for why the link ceased working and said it wasnt in the event, if you have any advice please help I would like to learn all I can about this sites ability to help us that actively play Vampire Wars, In Vampire Wars I am - Superior Avenger LUCIFER — Level: 4629 — Modern Vampire The Decision to begin using LUCIFER as a user Name on Gameing sites was mainly due to me being rather impatient and getting fed up when signing up for games at being some random batch of numbers with nearly a million in numbering after each attempt something that could never be remembered, so one day I tried all caped LUCIFER and havent had that severe of a problem ever since, but more and more often I am having to change it up now but its still working which is miracalous to me. Anyway I will Stop Bending Your Ear or Eye considering Im typing this LoL For Today and if You still play Vampire Wars and Would Like Active Clan Please Add Me I can't say I vote daily but I do try and vote for everyone at least every other month but with 1126 active Clan and still growing every day, I accept all Friend and Clan Requests and help all I can whenever it is possible, and if I notice a vote for me when I am in game chat I return those immideatly. heres my link if you would like to add me. http://www.facebook.com/danny.heflin1?ref=tn_tnmn Also I have noticed a few saying in the Ability Chat of the VW wiki that using the 3 FP ability links will get you baned from the game if this is so please let me know, I had thought they wouldnt mind much since they are getting money spent on FP from people using those links, I normally rely on leveling for my FP but did spend some cash to get as many of the Spirit of Loyalaties I could, being Disabled as I have been for 14 years I really wouldnt want to loose this character but if he is soon to be killed for violating their terms of service I belive thats what the TOS they keep updating stands for, anyway I have another character from Long ago I am willing to move all my UBER abilities to if they are giftable but I belive the Spirit of Loyalty or SOL's sad I didnt notice that till now that has the same Abbreviiation as what I am if they do ban for using those links, hopefully they wont ban me,but if SOL's are not giftable which would suck since I spent more than I should have afforded on getting the Favor Points to buy the 375 of them I did get before the Never Ending Red Friday Sale Showed up, I did buy a few of those items to hopefully keep them from banning me. Anyway I will stop Now sorry for being so long winded wht being 100% disabled when I have a chance for any type of human contact I take complete advantage of it, lots of times to the point I am sure lots are thinking shut the F up already. Later and Have fun. Danny Heflin (aka LUCIFER) hope to see a friend request from you soon or I may have sent you one after your 1st reply to me by clicking your profile pic, i cant remember 14 years of uber pain meds from pain management will weaken / desimate / kill anyones memory... The green feather appeared to be a glitch even though I was able to return it to the person who requestedRobert Williamson 23:09, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Hi I am a new user here Hi, thanks for your message. I just registered yesterday and uploaded some pics, as well as my friends, so the total number of photos on the site became 6666 ;) So we stopped at this number so far, lol. But generally we could become some kind of contributors to a memorial page for Vampire Wars and share more of our experience and pics. Hellios Black (talk) 18:24, December 11, 2012 (UTC)Hellios Black Hi there. I was wondering if you could link me to the website for the avatar designs. It'd really help if you could. Thanks. Cicero ShatteredDimensions (talk) 00:44, January 4, 2014 (UTC)Cicero